Hetalia Twisted: Something Sweet part 1
by Iggy Kirk
Summary: It's a normal day in the 1p! Hetalia world. Alfred is over Arthur's house in a room alone. Arthur opens a portal to the Twisted dimension. Not such a good dimension to open fist they are sweet, then sick, then wrong, last they are twisted. ALL TWISTED CHARACTERS ARE OC PLEASE READ. Pictures of the characters are being drawn. THANK YOU LOVE YOU ALLL!


**Twistedpart 1**

_Something Sweet_

It was a normal, rainy day in London. Alfred sighed as he stared out the window. Arthur was in the basement doing "magic". It was quiet, which was strange and made Alfred cringe. Then, someone slowly walked up from the basement, but the footsteps sounded doubled.

"Alfred?!" The familiar British accent caused him to smile.

"Yeah! England, dude!" Alfred stood up and walked a little way toward the doorway.

"Um… Well we-I might have a little problem." Next thing Alfred knows a short light brown haired guy (who looked almost exactly like Arthur) skipped in.

"Ello!" He said in his thick British accent.

"Um… Hi little bro" Alfred wasn't sure to be happy or scared.

"So this is the 1p! dimension!" The guy looked around the room then back at Alfred.

"1p?" He found himself repeating the term.

Arthur walked in, "Yes, 1p. I opened a portal to another dimension… This is the other "me"". Arthur sighed. Alfred started to laugh.

"But… He's soooo short!" Alfred full out laughed his head off.

"No! I'm not short! I'm taller then Rebel and United!" The guys face was a light shade of pink but his face looked pissed.

"Pfffff… Who are they? Is United the United States of America?"

He nodded, "Yes, USA and RSA. Why did you ask such a silly question?"

"Why cause I didn't know bro. And who is RSA? Sounds weird dude." Alfred sat back down by the window.

"RSA is the Rebel States of America. You don't have her here?" His emotion changed to more confused then mad.

"Nope, but is your name Arthur?"

He shook his head, " No, my name is James Kirkland or England." James smiled and held his hand out. Alfred, instead of shaking his hand, gave James a high-5. James looked at him confused. He moved his hand back down to his side.

"Um… Okay." James sighed and turned to Arthur.

"IGGY!" A loud female voice ran through the house. Arthur turned to look where the voice had come from. A beautiful girl was standing there. She had long hair, glasses, brown eyes and a stick in her hand.

James went over to her, "Rebel! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" His voice was no longer confused he now sounded strict, like Arthur.

Rebel rolled her eyes, "I'm not the only one here. Duhh." Her voice was cocky and rude.

James sighed, "Is your brother here?" Rebel nodded her head.

"Wow! Sis I think this is the other us!" A young male voice came from behind James and Arthur.

"Wait… How many of "you" came here?" Arthur sounded both annoyed and curious. Rebel smiled an evil smile.

"Just me, USA, Iggy, and Russia."

Alfred tensed, "R~Russia!". The boy in front of Alfred turned and looked at Rebel.

"Did you tell him to come with us?" She smiled bigger.

"YOU BITCH!" The boy yelled and stared deeply at Rebel.

"Oh calm down, Fred. He's only here cause James told him to watch us." Alfred poked Fred in the shoulder. He turned back around.

"Are you USA or RSA?" He asked Alfred.

"Um… There is no RSA only USA. The hero. The best nation ever. Me USA!" Alfred's pride shined brightly.

"Ohh! No RSA, so during America's civil war the North and South United Stated never split?" Alfred finally realized his country accent. He was the South for sure. Fred and Rebel both looked alike too. They both had brown hair, brown eyes, and altogether similar faces. Fred didn't wear glasses thought. He also had a cowboy hat resting on his back the string around his neck. Alfred never answered Fred, so he got impatient.

"Yay or nay?!" Alfred shook his head and looked back at Fred.

"Um… Idk I guess but only during the war. Well we joined back together cause that's what we're better as". Alfred's words were strangely calm and barely made sense. Rebel walked up to Alfred.

"Okay then. Well, Hey I'm RSA or Ally K. Jones." She smiled and held out her fist. She and Alfred bro-fisted.

"Where is Russia, Rebel?" James looked out the door.

"He came in with us but I think he might still be down stairs." She shrugged.

"One of you two get him and make sure no one comes through. We don't need Canada here…" James turn and looked at Ally and Fred.

Fred sighed, "Well he loves Ally she should go down and get him."

Ally stared at Fred, "But Canada might be down there." Puppy dog eyes, "He might hurt meeee! You wouldn't want that! Would you?"

Fred sighed, "So… I have to do it cause you don't want to.: Ally nodded her head and smiled. Fred sighed again purposely loud. Alfred then noticed his eyebrows… _Oh god… Iggy Brows… _Alfred twitched and tried not to say anything. Fred walked out and down the hall. Ally sat in the chair opposite of Alfred.

"Soooooo, Is the 1p! world like the Twisted. Like is everyone c…" James covered Ally's mouth.

"Sorry she likes to talk." James looked at her, "A little too much." He released her mouth and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Twisted?" Arthur walked up to the group. James flinched and looked madly at Ally.

"Yes. Twisted. That is our dimension, the Twisted dimension. It's a strange name but we're not that bad." James smiled, "Ally dear wasn't meant to say anything about that."

Ally smiled at James, "They don't call me "Rebel" for nothing!" Sarcasm at it's finest. Fred walked in with a fairly tall man. The man had a light gray scarf on, gray-blue eyes and black hair. He looked exactly like Russia except the light scar on his left eyebrow.

"Found him y'all!" Fred's cowboy hat was on his head.

Ally stood up slowly, "Hey… Leo." Ally sounded like she didn't really care he was there.

"... There are three Americans, da!" Leo's voice was a mixture of shock and happiness. He walked over to Alfred and patted him on the head. "Two boys, one Ally!" Leo turned to Ally and smiled. James also stood up and looked at Ally.

"Wait, dudette. What happened in the Cold War if he loves you?" Alfred was confused and kept staring at Leo.

Ally sighed, "We still had a war but I wanted, Me and Fred wanted…"

"Fred and I wanted" Both Arthur and James corrected Ally.

She rolled her eyes, "Fred and Iwanted to prove we didn't need Russia to watch us."

Fred nodded his head, "Yeah we wanted James to quit treating us like kids" James did not look amused.

"I'll stop treating you like children when you stop acting like ones." To Alfred James sounded sooo much like Arthur right then. Leo walked over and jugged Ally.

"Da, she was so mad at me. I found it so cute." She slightly growled and pulled away from his petting hand. Leo did a slight pouty face and sighed a little.

"Arthur, do you wanna go to the Twisted dimension with us? Only for a little." James smiled cutely at Arthur.

"I do dude!" Alfred stood up and went over to James.

"Okay but I also want Arthur to go. XD" James smiled.

Arthur nodded, "Yes I guess I could go… But only for a little." James jumped up and down happily. James, Arthur, Alfred and Leo left. They left Ally and Fred in the room together.

"So we are taking America and England from the 1p! world" Ally whispered to Fred. He pushed back his hat and smiled.

"Yes… The last dimension we needed.: Ally laughed a little thinking her twisted thoughts.

"We go, da?" Leo was over at the doorway. Ally and Fred walked next to each other to the door. Ally went out first then Fred.

Something sweet. Something sick. Something wrong. Something Twisted.

Part one "Something sweet" is finished. Fin. Ended. Idk how you want to say it lol. Please comment your ideas or if you want any OC in this story. I do not own Hetalia but I do own the Twisted dimension and I am having someone draw them out for me. Comment and follow THANKS EVERYONE LOVE YOU!

_**Blaze James**_

Email me if you want at blazejames4  Thanks once again.


End file.
